


Bah Humbug

by TallFreak7



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Lights, F/M, Holidays, POV Arya Stark, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallFreak7/pseuds/TallFreak7
Summary: Arya was just dumped two weeks ago. She hates the Christmas season. And due to a combination of blackmail, lamp stores, and a blizzard, is trapped within a hardware store talking with a man who is way too easy to talk to. She really shouldn't get any ideas, not after such a recent heartbreak.And yet...
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Bah Humbug

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who read my story Texting and are hoping for those one shots I talked about, sorry to say this does not take place within that universe. This is a completely separate holiday story that I wanted to get out at least by Christmas day. 
> 
> That being said, I am working on a one shot right now within the Texting universe that is about Sandor meeting Arya's family for the first time. No idea when I'll be done with it thought, it is currently sitting at about 2000 words but I'm estimating it'll probably get to around 8-10k words by the end.

“Fuck. You. Sansa.”

It was cold out. Really cold. Which is to be expected when you live in the North. Arya knows this, she’s dealt with this every winter of the past 22 years of her life. And yet, at this very moment, she would swear to anyone who would listen that the winters had never been this bad.

Was it because the snow was currently biting into her exposed skin, coming down harder by the minute? Yes.

Was it because she was unfortunately out and about trying to get some stupid Christmas lights? Also yes.

Was it because her older sister basically blackmailed her into getting these lights, thus forcing her into these conditions? Absolutely.

Was it because her asshole boyfriend had dumped her just two weeks ago?

100% yes.

He said he needed time. Said he wasn’t in a good state of mind to be in a relationship. She didn’t believe him.

She made a promise to herself. 2020 was going to be her year. A year to focus exclusively on herself, on making herself happy. No boys allowed.

That promise was made when she saw her ex barely a week later kissing on another girl.

A great way to start off her least-favorite season.

Arya had never been a big fan of Christmas. The holiday itself is great, getting free stuff has always been high up on her list of favorite activities and gathering all the Starks together at least once a year is nice, but the season it’s buried in is the worst. Everything about it is fake, all the merriment and generosity that just seems to show up on December 1st and disappears the moment the new year rolls around. And you can’t ever escape, it’s on TV, it’s on the internet, it’s even on the radio in every single fucking store you go to trying to find some stupid Christmas lights for your stupid sister who is trying to throw a stupid Christmas party. That you are basically being forced to attend.

That last one might be unique to Arya.

Arya had been to three stores before this one, one thrift store which she admittedly did not have high hopes for, a dollar store that must have been the only one in a 100 mile radius that had absolutely zero Christmas decorations, and a store dedicated entirely to lamps and wall lights that for some god forsaken reason had not an inch of festive lighting to be found.

The hardware store was the fourth on her list. If whatever deity controlled this disaster they call a world wanted to be funny and decide this store had no Christmas lights she would have to brave the highway to go to the nearest grocery store. And she really didn’t want to do that.

This is how Arya found herself walking through a parking lot in a damn near blizzard, cursing the name of her only female sibling.

With a sigh of relief she breached the barrier of the entrance and, with the closing of the automatic doors behind her, was enveloped in the comforting heat of the indoors. She took a moment to just enjoy the lack of snow pelting her in the face, her warming nose taking in the various scents of lumbar and metal that seemed to permeate from all directions. It was heaven, compared to the elements outdoors.

**_Hello all you listeners! This is 104.7, your source for all the best holiday classics._ **

Or maybe not.

The tunes of another Christmas song invading her oasis reminded her of the reason she was even here. Good mood gone, she looked around for a sign pointing towards lighting or decorations, searching for the location of the apparently incredibly rare item known as Christmas lights. The faster she finds it, the sooner she can get out of here and the sooner she can finally get home. Where she plans to hide where no one will find her, with a cup of hot chocolate and a space heater.

Fate must have decided to have mercy on her, as by the other entrance she spotted an area that looked like the aftermath of a Christmas tree having a bit too much to drink. And a big sign that advertised her treasure.

**Christmas lights sale, 3 for $8**

Internally shouting and dancing with glee, Arya nearly ran to the decorations to claim her prize. She grabbed a box and was about to turn to sprint to the nearest register, but had a sudden thought. Sansa never said how many boxes she would need, and not wanting to brave the risk of a second trip, she turned back and got two more. Arya paid no attention to their color or if they matched, it’s Sansa’s fault for not specifying.

Arya scanned and paid for her items in record time, turning towards the entrance doors less than 10 minutes after she arrived.

“Why the hell didn’t I come here first?” Arya grumbled to herself. “I would have been home by now, buried in blankets away from all that snow.”

Said snow must have heard her remarks. That combined with her audacity to actually leave it alone as she went inside pissed the snow off royally. Leading it to throw the mother of all tantrums. A tantrum Arya spotted out one of the large glass panes right by the entrance door with dread.

“Oh for fucks sake.”

The snow was really coming down now. It was so thick she could barely even see to the first row of cars. Any plans she had of making a quick getaway home were completely dashed now. With a sigh of great torment, she leaned her forehead against the glass and cursed her sister’s name for the second time. “Once again, I would like to reiterate. Fuck. You. Sansa.”

Arya looked around at the store that had become both her sanctuary as well as her prison.

_Now what? How the hell does someone even kill time in a hardware store?_

Suddenly a blast of cold air hit her, and with it came a gravel like voice. “Fucking snow.”

Arya looked to her left at the source of both stimuli and found a man. A very large man. Being 5 foot 1 herself, Arya had always been good at judging the heights of others, especially those taller than her. Envy? Possibly. Either way, she could tell this man was at least 6 and a half feet tall. A certified giant in her books. And massive too, the coat he was currently furiously brushing snow off of doing nothing to hide the large muscles that graced his frame.

_Ah ah ah, stop it Arya! You remember what you swore to yourself? 2020, year of Arya. No distractions, including mystery man over there._

Said mystery man removed his hood, shutting her thoughts right up. The right side of his face was a rough landscape of scars, stretching from his crown down to right before his thick beard. He had long black hair that he was currently brushing forward to hide the right side of his maw as he looked at his phone with a grimace. Despite this she could see, even from where she was standing, the steel grey eyes he had.

The same eyes that turned to meet hers.

_Shit. Did he catch me staring?_

He started walking towards her, his face betraying no emotions.

_Shit shit shit! Is he mad? No shit he’s mad, you were just staring right at his face. What the fuck do I do? Fight him? How the fuck does someone even fight a man that size? Is this what rodeo clowns feel like facing a charging bull?_

He stopped just a foot away from her, looking down at her with a face of stone. Arya felt like she should probably say something, possibly explain why she was staring at him like he was a side show attraction. Or get mad, throw the first swing before he inevitably chucks her like a shotput. Or maybe even tell a joke, to ease the tension. She did none of these things, instead she just stared back at him. Which was a first for her as Arya didn’t normally get intimidated by guys, she’s seen her way through a couple scraps with men who thought they could underestimate her just cause she was on the petite side, but that meant nothing when facing a man who could probably break her in half without breaking a sweat.

“Could I use your phone? Mine’s dead?” The stranger asked without a trace of heat, face stoic, throwing her completely off guard.

“Uh, sure.” Arya responded slowly while she unlocked her phone and handed it to him, trying to reorient herself with the knowledge this man was not currently going to throw her across the store like a sack of potatoes.

“Appreciated lass.” The man thanked her, Arya now noticing the distinct Scottish accent, before turning to make a call. “Tod. Yeah, it’s me. Gotta cancel, snow got really bad. Yeah, I will. See you.” He hung up before handing her phone back. “Thanks again.”

Before Arya could respond a high pitched noise blared abrasively from the speakers above, before an automated voice began informing them that an emergency weather warning was in effect.

**_This blizzard is expected to remain within the Hill county area until 8:30pm. Please stay indoors and avoid driving if at all possible._ **

A chorus of groans sounded through out the store as the other trapped customers learned of their fate.

“Guess we’re stuck here.” Arya shrugged at the stranger, checking the time on her phone to see it read 6pm.

“Aye.” He grumbled, glaring daggers at the snow outdoors.

**_Welcome back to 104.7~! Coming up; an hour of uninterrupted Christmas classics!_ **

Arya groaned somehow even louder than before. Which was mirrored by the phone borrowing stranger.

“Fuck off!” They both exclaimed at the same time, eyes snapping to the others in shock.

Arya couldn’t help but laugh. “Not a fan of Christmas I see.”

“Aye, and it seems the feeling is mutual.” The man pointed out with a small smile on his face.

“Oh definitely. And since I’m only trapped out here because of it, I’m starting to hate it even more.” Arya nodded, lifting the hand that still held the sirens that drew her to this prison in the first place.

Sansa still took most of the blame though, she will not forget that.

The man looked at the bag with his one good eyebrow raised.

“Christmas lights.” Arya explained. “Sister basically blackmailed me to find these for her dumb Christmas party.”

“What’s the point of a fucking Christmas party? Isn’t Christmas day enough?”

“You are preaching to the choir here Mr…” Arya trailed off, realizing too late that she had been having a pretty nice conversation with a man she didn’t even know the name of.

“Clegane, Sandor Clegane.” The man, _Sandor_ , offered along with his hand.

Arya met his hand with one of her own, which looked absolutely tiny compared to the paw he had. “Stark, Arya Stark. Like I said Mr. Clegane, you are preaching to the choir. I’ve been trying to get her to give up on this dumb idea for weeks now.”

“And yet here you are.” Sandor gestured to her and to her bag. “Buying Christmas lights.”

“Again, blackmailed.” Arya emphasized.

“What type of blackmail she got on you lass?”

“Let’s just say, I was not a very well-behaved child growing up.”

A cruel blast of wind hit Arya right in the face as another poor soul entered the store.

“Ugh, god its fucking cold out there. We should go somewhere further in.” Arya offered without thinking.

_Presumptuous much? I just exchanged names with him but now we’re a package deal? Fuck that was weird. He probably thinks the same, which means he’ll hopefully say no. Even if he doesn’t, I’ll just tell him I changed my mind. Then I’ll go off on my own and I won’t have to think about how easy it’s been to talk to him or how intense his eyes are or how big he is or--_

“Aye. Should be some outdoor seating setups around here somewhere.” Sandor agreed, accepting the ‘We’ moniker with barely a glance in her direction. He looked around for a second before gesturing in a direction. “Gardening section’s over there.”

_Well I did offer, didn’t I? It’d be weirder not to go now._

“Lead the way sir.” Arya nodded, following Sandor as he began to walk deeper into the store.

“Not a fucking sir.” He grumbled back.

“Why don’t you wanna be a sir.”

“Makes me sound old as shit.”

“Are you not old as shit.”

“Fuck off.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I’m only 38”

_Not that old. Only 16 years older, I think that’s about the same as Mom and--_

She quickly stopped that train of thought before it went any further.

“Oh wow, hey how was the midlife crisis? Did you get a motorcycle?” Arya joked in an attempt to distract herself from her treacherous thoughts.

“Fuck off.”

“Sports bike or Harley.”

“Fucking Harley of course, you think they make a sports bike that can fit me?”

“You got the bike, now you just need a trophy wife.”

“Fuck. Off.” Sandor barked, this time with some heat. Arya could feel she had crossed a line of sorts.

_Okay, relationships are a touchy subject. Can’t see how, with that body and voice I can’t imagine he has problems taking somebody home. Not that I want to go home with him or anything. And his face isn’t too…_

_Oh._

_Right._

_The scars._

Somehow Arya had already began to forget about the scars. She could see how those wouldn’t help his dating prospects, though she really didn’t think they were that bad. He still had high cheekbones, strong nose, strong brow, really everything about this man seemed to scream **strong**. Arya had definitely dated _far_ worse.

A thought she decided not to examine further.

An awkward silence settled over them and Arya was wracking her brain with any safe topic she could use to restart the surprisingly easy conversation they were having.

She was saved from her crisis with their arrival to the gardening section. Around 9 or so seating sets were set up around the area, each one offering a nice place to relax while mother nature attempted to freeze the world solid outside. Apparently, they weren’t the only ones that had this idea, as other groups of guests were scattered amongst the various displays.

“Take your pick.” Sandor gestured to the available seating nonchalantly. Arya scanned the empty sets and spotted one off to the right, farther away from the others.

“Ooh, that one is perfect.” Arya moved quickly to her choice before any other customers could beat her to it, and sat down on the side facing the entrance. Sandor followed, taking the chair directly across the table from her.

“So how old are you?” Sandor prompted immediately, her flub seemingly forgotten, to her relief.

_Okay, he’s asking about my age. Which means he’s at least interested in me a little, right?_

_Which isn’t a good thing, of course, but still…_

_Noted._

“22.” Arya answered, making Sandor frown.

_Shit, does he think I’m too young?_

_Which doesn’t matter, because I’m **not** trying to date him._

_I’m not._

“What? What’s wrong.”

“You’re really fucking short.” Sandor said flatly, but his eyes shined with mirth.

Arya laughed, only partly in relief. “Oh, please forgive me, not all of us can be blessed with the blood of the giants.”

“You’re forgiven.” Sandor face cracked into a small smile, though only one side of his mouth seemed to cooperate.

“In the words of Sandor Clegane: Fuck off.” Arya did her best Sandor impression, which was awful if she was being honest, making Sandor bark out a laugh. She really liked the sound, much to her frustration.

“How tall are you anyway?” Arya asked before cutting off his answer with a quick raise of her hand. “Wait wait wait, don’t tell me. I’m gonna guess… 6` 6``”

Sandor nodded, looking mildly impressed. “Damn, right on the dot. You with the feds?”

“That’s classified.”

Their back and forth continued much the same way after that. Sandor was a man of few words. But he definitely listened, his steel eyes never leaving hers. And when he did say something it was either to ask or comment about something that only someone really paying attention would even notice. Almost the complete opposite from her ex.

_Why did I date that guy again?_

Their talk flowed from one topic to the next. They discussed their careers, her time in college, his time in security, their hobbies, her family, his dog Stranger, even favorite foods. Arya couldn’t understand really what was happening, she had never been this open and chatty with someone she had just met. Sandor was just different, unfortunate timing as it was.

Everything was going well, until Arya decided to ask a question.

“You know, when I was talking about my family, I meant to ask something but got completely side tracked: what’s your family like Sandor?” Arya asked innocently, immediately regretting it when a dark look passed over Sandor’s face.

Sandor looked away for the first time, speaking lowly and sharply. “Don’t got none.”

“Oh.” Arya said quietly.

Sandor sighed, shoulders drooping, and turned to her with a much softer look on his face. But before he could say anything Arya’s phone rang.

“Oh, it’s my sister, one second I should take this.” Arya explained quickly before answering, internally thankful for the interruption to the awkward situation she just shoved them both into.

“Hey Sansa, don’ worry I got the lights.”

_“Oh my god Arya who cares about the lights, are you okay?”_ Sansa yelled from the other side of the phone.

“Uh, yeah… Why wouldn’t I be? Oh you meant the blizzard. Yeah, I just stayed in the store, should be fine once it lifts.”

_“Uh, Arya the storm lifted like half an hour ago.”_

“What?!” Arya exclaimed, looking at the phone in her hand to see the time read 9:10pm. “Shit.”

_“I was calling to make sure nothing happened to you. You should have called me Arya!”_

“Uh yeah, sorry. Anyway, Sansa I gotta go, I think I hear them calling for people to leave, I’ll see you at the house.” Arya lied, hanging up on her sister before she got a response.

_How the hell had 3 hours passed by so fast?_

“Problem?” Sandor asked, eyebrow raised in confusion at her panic.

“It’s 9pm.” Arya explained, making Sandor’s eye widen.

“Holy shit.” Sandor said quietly, giving Arya the impression time seemed to have passed just as quickly for him as it did for her. Looking over his shoulder Arya could see that all the other sets were empty, the other customers had probably long since gone home.

“Well, guess we should probably get out of here, huh?” Arya offered halfheartedly.

“Yeah probably.” Sandor agreed, but made no move to get up.

They sat there for a few minutes longer in silence, neither moving nor speaking. A war was raging inside Arya.

_I need to leave! I can’t be in a relationship right now, no matter how great Sandor is. And he is great! He’s smart, attentive, a great listener, and handsome as hell. But what if the feelings are only on my side, or if he does feel the same way but the relationship falls apart just like my last one? I don’t wanna have my heart broken, not so soon._

Sandor opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it and shook his head, as if chasing away something. Face stoic, Sandor stood from the table. “Come on, let’s go.” The warmth gone from his voice.

Arya’s heart dropped a little, which she ignored as she nodded and stood, wearing what she hoped was a smile. “Lead the way, sir.”

Was it a goad? An attempt at a joke? Perhaps.

If it was, Sandor didn’t bite. He turned and strode towards the entrance in silence, his hands tucked into his coat pockets.

Their journey together was filled with far more silence then previous, which Arya was both grateful for and hateful of.

_This is for the best. It’s really not a good idea to start dating again, especially so soon after my last relationship. Honestly, it’s better for us both, Sandor deserves more then just to be a rebound. Not that I would think of him like that. But technically he would, and I don’t want that for him._

_This is for the best._

She could tell herself that all she liked, doesn’t mean she believed it.

They reached the entrance far quicker than she wished.

“Pretty dark out, better walk you to your car.” Sandor offered with a shrug. Whether it was out of concern or a wish to extend their rapidly declining time together, Arya didn’t much care.

“Okay.” Arya nodded, leading the way out of the store into a much friendlier outside world then the one she left just three hours ago. The walk to her car felt like it took no time at all, ending with Arya sitting in her running car looking up at Sandor.

“Well, this is it.” Sandor said, seemingly to both Arya and himself, his eyes betrayed a feeling of resignation for half a second before it disappeared. Before she could even respond, Sandor nodded at her, that damned smile on his face yet again, though this one was far sadder and his eyes held far less warmth. “Enjoy the party.”

And with that he turned and walked away.

An odd sense of finality began to wash over her as she watched his retreating back. There was a hope she had unknowingly been relying on in all her inner musings; the small chance that they might meet again, later in the future when she was more willing to give them a chance. But the future is never promised, anything could happen between then and now. Sandor could find someone else, someone willing to take a risk on him. He could move away. Hell, they might never even see each other again. This moment right here could be the only chance she has.

_Which risk would be worse? Never seeing him again, or having my heart broken?_

She was out her door before the thought was even finished.

“SANDOR, WAIT!” Arya yelled after him as she ran through the parking lot to catch up with his long strides. He stopped and turned to her next to a pickup truck that she assumed was his.

“What’s wrong?” Sandor questioned, concern evident in his voice and on his face.

Arya panted in the cold air, eyes locked to his. She knew the leap of faith she was taking with this, but she had to take the chance. Right here was a man who dwarfed her, a man who listened to her, a man who was funny, a man who was smart, a man who was handsome.

A man like Sandor was worth the risk.

“Do you want to go to my sister’s Christmas party? With me?” Arya threw out before her brain could panic over her wording.

Sandor’s eyes widened; mouth opened a bit in shock. She would laugh if the moment wasn’t so important. “As your date?”

“Absolutely.” Arya confirmed without hesitation, nodding vigorously.

The shock slowly melted from his face, his mouth titling up into that crooked smile and eyes filling with such warmth Arya nearly forgot they were standing in the cold. With a firm nod he spoke. “Aye, I’d like that.”

Arya beamed at him, hands scrambling in her coat pockets for her phone. “Great! Here, put your number in my phone and I’ll text you the details later when you can revive yours.”

Sandor nodded, his small smile morphing to an almost boyish grin that, god help her, made him look even more handsome.

Once his number was in her contacts where it belonged, he looked at her intently. “I’ll walk you back to your car.”

“You can see my car, I don’t think anything will happen to me over the course of a parking lot.” Arya laughed.

“Just in case.” Sandor insisted, walking towards her car with a smile on his face.

“Wow, already so protective. Truly like a knight, perhaps you’re a sir after all.” Arya poked, following him despite her protests. Sandor only chuckled in response.

Once Arya was again safely buckled up in her running car, she rolled down the window to say goodbye to this surprisingly wonderful day and surprisingly wonderful man. “Bye Sandor, charge your phone so you can get my text!”

“Bye Arya.” Sandor smiled and nodded at her, before turning to make his way back to his own vehicle.

With a grin on her face, she pulled out of the parking lot and began to make her way back to her parent’s home. She glanced to her right, at the passenger seat where the Christmas lights that started this whole day sat, and laughed.

“Thank. You. Sansa.”


End file.
